Thanks for Caring: 3 Years Later
by CheyDaniLee
Summary: This is a story about what happend afterwards. So ready Thanks for Caring first please.


**Well I told you there would be a three years later story so here it is. Its not going to have chapters its only like a one shot. But i will tell you what happens in certain week, months or years. Enjoy please!**

**Night of Break up:**

Kelly was sitting in the living room in silence. She couldnt believe what just happend. AJ walked out of the house into the cab where everyone else is waiting. AJ got in and ot was silent. The driver took them to a hotel right next to the airport. Mickie got them a room and went up stairs. They all set their stuff down. AJ was just going to go to bed but Mickie stopped him.

Nope get up were going for walk. Mickie said to AJ

AJ did a small sigh and stood up they walked out of the room.

What happend? Did you walk out or did she push you away? Mickie asked

A little of both. AJ said

What do you mean?

I was walking away then she stopped me and told me to leave. AJ said

AJ do you think that smart?

No it wasn't but we were yelling at each other and I knew it was going to get uglier so i had to leave. he said

What about the ring? Mickie asked

I don't know. I could sell it, I could store it, or I can just chuck it in the ocean thats when we get back to florida. AJ said

Oh man I love you both I really do but Ive always been there for Kelly and I need to be there for her now. Mickie said

Its fine im fine I can do fine by myself. AJ said

They walked back to the room. Kelly was on her laptop at home she went on twitter.

_RealKellyKelly: I could really use some good photos or jokes or videos to cheer me up so send them in if you have any._

Kelly got a lot of pictures and videos. It was cheering her up. She did one more tweet before she got off.

_RealKellyKelly: I love all my followers but apparently one doesn't love me back. Maybe you should listen to this song. [link] You know who you are. Good Night tweeties!_

Kelly closed her laptop and Adam and Christian cam walking in.

Hey where is everyone? Christian asked

Well my friends had to leave for a TNA taping while my boyfriend pretty much left. Kelly said

Oh im sorry can we do anything? Adam asked

Yeah go to the store and get me ice cream. Kelly smiled

I can do that we will also watch movies with you if that makes you happy. Adam said

Okay and pick up cherry coke. Kelly said

Alright we will be right back. Adam said

While they were getting ready to leave there was a knock at the door. Adam answerd it and it was Maryse and Mike.

Hi. Is Kelly here. Maryse asked

Yeah come in. Adam said

They walked into the living room and Maryse saw Kelly on her phone. Kelly stood up and walked over to her and gave her a hug.

I was just going to call you have you come over. Kelly said

Well I came over to check on you because you and Mickie took off right after the video. Maryse said

Yeah sorry but, can you guys stay the week here because im really going to need you. Kelly said

Yeah, but where is Mickie and AJ and the rest of them?

How about i will tell you while. Adam and Christian go to the store and Mike goes and get you guys stuff from the hotel and bring it here. Kelly said

The guys left and Kelly and Maryse went and sat on the couch. Adam and Christian were at the store and got two pales of chocolate ice cream and two cases of cherry coke. Mike was at the hotel grabbing the bags and hang up stuff because they hadnt unpacked yet. He went to the front desk and checked out and drove back. Kelly was done telling Maryse the whole story and Mike walked through the door Kelly showed them where they going to sleep. Adam and Christian got back and Kelly got a bowl of ice cream for everyone and a cherry coke and watched movies. Mickie was sitting in her hotel room on her laptop on twitter and saw Kelly's last tweet. She plugged her headphones in and pressed the link it took her to youtube and played the song Someone like You. Kelly took her headphones out and turned it up Traci and Aj looked up at her.

Kelly tweeted this song and im pretty sure its about you AJ. Mickie said

AJ shook his head and went to go lay down.

**3 days later:**

It was the TNA taping. Mickie had to make an announcment so did the rest of Fortune. Fortune started off the show. There music came on and walked down the ring Mickie wasnt herself she had her title belt but wasnt jumping around like she used to do with Kelly. Kelly Maryse Mike Adam and Christian were all watching back at Kellys house. They all got in the ring and Mickie grabbed the mic.

Well this has been a pretty hard 3 days for me and the rest of Fortune. As you guys might of saw on RAW on monday Kelly did ask for her release for personal issues. That also leaves me without a partner and it leaves this title right here unoccupied. Hogan said i can choose whatever to do with these titles. I know i wouldnt be considered as a tag team if i defended them myself and I am deciding to drop the titles because it would not feel right to have these titles with out Kelly. She is the reason we got them in the first place so i can not accept them. Mickie said

Mickie dropped the belts in the middle of the ring and walked out of the ring. but before she went backstage she stopped herself and held the mic up.

Oh im also out of Fortune. Mickie said and walked back to the locker room.

The rest of Fortune was still in the ring shocked. They got out of the ring and went to the back. James checked Fortune locker room and she was not there. He checked the girls locker room and found her.

You didn't have to leave fortune. James said

I did, Hogan said i find a new partner i can stay but if i dropped them i had to leave fortune, and you know i would be miserble not competing with Kelly because she is the reason we all won our tag titles. Mickie said

I know im sorry sweetie call Kelly later tonight and you will feel better. James said and gave her a hug.

**Week Lat**er:

It was sunday morning and Kelly was still planning some of Judys funeral. She sent out texts and emails to people telling them when it was then she made a phone call to Mickie. Kelly dialed her number. Mickie was in the car when she got the call. She picked it up and answered it.

Hello. Mickie said

Hi Mickies i have a question for you. Kelly said

Sure what?

I was wondering if I payed for your ticket if you could fly here for the funeral? Kelly asked

Yeah I can do that. Mickie said

I love you too. Kelly said and hung up the phone. Then she dialed Hulks number. and he answered

Hello. Hulk said

Hi Hulk this is Mickie.

Hi what can i do for you?

I have to miss the house show tonight because im flying to Canada for Judys funeral because Kelly said she needs my help.

Oh thats fine when will you be back? He asked

Tomorrow afternoon. Mickie said

Okay great I send my prayers for the family Hulk said

I will make sure to tell them. Thanks Mickie said and hung up the phone.

After we eat i need to go back and pack. Mickie said

Okay. James said

They went out to eat. When they were done they went back to the hotel Mickie packed and James drove her to the airport. Mickie went throught bag checking and went to go board. Afew hours later she was in Canada Kelly was waiting for her. Mickie saw her and went back to the house. They got ready and it was time for the funeral. Kelly was crying through alot of it and Adam and Christian had to burry her which made them emotional. After it was over they went back to the house. Kelly went to bed and Mickie slept with Kelly beings Mike and Maryse have the spare room. Mickie got up and 7:30 to get ready then woke Kelly up. Kelly brought her to the airport Mickie got on a few hours later she got off and James was there to pick her up. Everyone from WWE had to leave to go back to the US so Kelly had the house by herself now.

**1 month later:**

TNA was in Georgia this week and AJ went to go pick up his boys. He went to the house and Knocked They let him in.

Hi dad! The boys said

Hi. Are you guys ready to go? AJ asked

Yeah! Do we get to see Kelly this weekend? Ajay asked

Umm No. Kelly doesn't wreslte anymore so she wont be traveling with me anymore. AJ said

Oh the boys said sadley.

Hey how about you guys go pack some of your toys and bring you bags out here. Their mom said, and the boys went to their rooms.

What happend. She asked

Well her other mom died so she quit then she broke up with me. AJ said

Im sorry. Well i hope she is doing fine and i hope your doing fine.

Thanks. AJ said

The boys and AJ went back to the hotel. They went back up to the room and AJ let them all in. They then saw Kelly and Mickie talking. AJ was suprised to see her there and so were the boys.

Kelly! The boys said running up to her.

Hi! she said while kneeling down to give them a hig and they hugged her back.

What are you doing here daddy said you don't wrestle anymore. Ajay said

I came to visit Mickie then I have to fly to florida. Kelly said

Why Florida? Mickie asked

Im going to go see my dad. Kelly said

Why! What is so important that you have to see him! She exclaimed

I have to sign papers to get him moved to the jail in Mexico. She said

Oh thats not so bad. Mickie said

After that I have to go to his house and clean it up and put it up for sale and that means i have to go through my moms stuff. Kelly said

Oh I would go with you but I have interviews and school visits today. Mickie said

Its okay but I have to go so i dont miss my plane. Kelly said

Alright bye. Mickie said

Kaz walked into the room.

Kellz. Kaz said

She turned around and he tossed her hummers keys to her and she caught them. She tossed them back.

I dont want it. You guys can have it. Kelly said and walked out the door and said good bye the boys, and ignored AJ standing next to the door. Kelly left and went to go catch her plane she got down to florida and signed the papers and clean out the house. She took all the stuff of her moms she wanted. She stayed at her apartment in Florida and flew home the next day.

**6 Months Later:**

Kelly opened up more boutiques across Canada and the United States she opened one in Florida so she has to fly and do the grand opening. Kelly was going to stay there for a week to help Mickie with more planning for the wedding and doing fittings for the dresses. Kelly got on her plane and sat in first class so not as many people would bug her. 9 hours later they got to Florida she got off and got a rental car. She went to the boutique and set some stuff up. The grand opening a ribbon cutting was at noon. Kelly was giving a speech and at the end of it she saw Mickie walking up to the front to support her. Kelly cut the ribbon and it was open. Mickie and Kelly left the boutique and went to the bridal shop where the Canadian store flew then to Florida. Mickie tried on her dress and it fit her perfecly. Kelly tried on her dress and it fit perfect too. they sat down.

So James and I set up the list last night and he chose AJ to be his best man. He knew it would be hard for you but AJ has been there for him for everything. Mickie said

I will be fine its your guys wedding and I have no control in it so if I have to walk up and down the aisle with him twice then do one dance at the wedding reception I will but nothing will change between us. Kelly said.

Thank you! I love you so much for doing this for me. Mickie said

I love you too. Kelly said

They took the dresses off and left. Kelly was going to stay at Mickie and James Apartment tonight because they were going to go to the club and so were a lot of other TNA people. They went back and changed into clothes for the club and waited for James to get back from trying on and renting thier tuxes. When he got back James changed and they went out to eat and after they ate they went to the club. Kelly walked in and saw a lot of familiar faces. She saw Matt Morgan and went and sat next to him and had a drink with him. They went to the dance floor and were dancing really close but nothing would ever happen between them because they were great friends. AJ walked into the Club and saw Kelly dancing with Matt you could tell he was a little jealous but he was also mad because Mickie always makes it a suprise and never warns him when she is coming. Kelly went over to the bar and got a round of drinks for the group she was hanging out with. AJ walked over to Matt and sat next to him.

Hey. Aj said to Matt

Hey AJ. Matt said

Whats going on? he asked

Nothing but Kelly flew down and is partying here tonight with us. Matt said

Cool. AJ said

Kelly came back over with all the drinks and set them on the table. She looked at AJ.

Did you want anything. Kelly asked

No im fine i can get it. AJ said and walked away.

They were all drinking and Mickie and James and walked over to Kelly and told them it was time to leave but she didnt want to leave.

We can bring her home or she can stay at my place. Matt said

Okay well make sure you get a cab no one drive home! Micke said

Okay mom. Kelly said sarcastically

They were there for 2 hours Kelly got a cab and Kelly Matt Madison and Crimson all went back to Matts house. Matt went to his room and Crimson went to his room. They shared the house. Madison and Kelly passed out on the couch. The next morning Kelly made a big pot of coffee for everyone. They were sitting in the living room. Mickie and James were up and were eating breakfast then there was a knock on the door. Mickie answered it and it was AJ.

Hey AJ whats up.

Is Kelly here? he asked

No she stayed at the club awhile longer and went back to Matts house with crimson and madison. Mickie said

Oh. AJ said with a depressed look on his face.

Hey if you thinking that they did anything Im pretty sure they didnt. Mickie said

Alright. then AJ left.

Matt drove Kelly back to James and Mickies. Kelly walked in.

Hey chicky. Mickie said

Hey.

So what happened last night. Mickie asked

Nothing why? Kelly asked

Well I didnt know if you got drunk and a fell in bed with Matt. Mickie said

No! Matt and I are friends. Madison and I passed out on the couch and Crimson and Matt slept in their rooms.

Alright I believe you. Mickie said

Good I have a plane to catch. I will see you in a few months for the wedding. Kelly said

Bye Mickie said

Kelly gave both James and Mickie a hug and left she went to the airport turned in her rental car and got on her plane and went home.

**1 Year Later:**

It was a week before the wedding and Kelly flew down for it to have everything ready for Mickie. Kelly packed everything for her trip to Florida. She went to the airport she got on and had a hour delay. They finally took off and she got to Florida. She went to baggage clame and got her bags. She was waiting for Mickie to get there. Insted of Mickie she sent James to get Kelly. They went outside and he brought the hummer. She threw her stuff in back and drove to his house. James helped Kelly carry her bags inside.

So where is Mickie? Kelly asked

She is granting wishes she has 5 to do today. James said

Good then I have time. Kelly said

Time for what? James asked

Pick up a neckalce.

You bought her a necklace?

No when I was cleaning out my dads house I broke into the safe and I found the diamond necklaces my mom bought for us then she said they got lost.

How do you know those are the ones? James asked

It says our names on it. Kelly said

Okay see you in a bit. James said

Kelly left and went to the jewlery store to see if the necklaces were in. She walked up to the counter.

Hi can I help you? a lady asked

Yeah I was wondering if my necklace's were ready? Kelly asked

Which ones are yours. the lady asked

One has a K with replaced diamonds with a Purple gem in the middle and same with the M necklace. Kelly said.

We just have to put the purple gems in so if you can wait 20mins they will be ready. the lady said

Thats fine i can wait. Kelly said and walked over to the chair.

Kelly went and sat down and took out her phone and was on twitter and told her fans she had time for questions. While she was on her phone someone walked in and the voice sounded familiar. It was AJ

Hi Im supposed to pick up a wedding bands for James Storm. AJ said

Okay let me go get them. the lady said

AJ was still waiting at the counter and the lady walked out with the boxes with the bands. AJ took them and turned around. While he was walking at the corner of his eye he saw long blonde hair. He looked over and saw it was Kelly. It looked like he was going to say something but the lady called for Kelly. Kelly walked up to the counter. the lady set them down and asked Kelly if they look right. She looked at them and they looked perfect. AJ walked outside and got in his car. The lady boxed up the necklaces and Kelly walked outside. She walked over to her hummer. She got in and et the necklaces down. She looked over and saw AJ was in the car next to her. He gave a small wave and she gave one back and backed out and went to the house. She went inside and saw Mickie cleaning the kitchen. Mickie turned around and looked so happy and gave her a hug.

Where have you been? Mickie said

Picking somthing up. Kelly said

What did you get?

Kelly dug in her purse and took out the boxes. The gave one box to Mickie. Mickie opened it and saw the necklace. She was so happy she had tears in her eyes.

Thank you so much. Its beautiful. Mickie said

You should be thanking my mom. She bought them for us years ago but they were lost or stolen and when I was cleaning out my dads house I broke into the safe and fouind them and they were missing diamonds so I took them had them cleaned up and put a amethysit gem in there because February is the month we met. Kelly said

I love it so much. Mickie said

I figured you could use that as something new, and for old I remember you saying you loved my moms wedding headband so I brought that and that can be something old. something blue it will be here on your wedding day but its a blue garder and has the bud light logo on there. So when james goes in to get it he will be suprised, and for something borrowed. I want you to wear the diamond earrings John and Randy got me for my birthday last year. Kelly said.

Thank you so much you are the best maid of honor anyone could have. Mickie said.

Kelly and Mickie went to her room and set all the jewlery and other stuff in a bag for her to bring to the church saturday. While they were in there. There was a knock at the door. Mickie went and got the door and it was AJ.

Hi. What are you doing here? Mickie asked

James asked me to pick up the rings. Why am I not supposed to be here. AJ said

Well Kelly is here and I dont want it to be awkward in here. Mickie said

Oh okay I will leave. AJ said

You don't have to leave because of me. Kelly said while walking towards the kitchen

Come in. Mickie said smiling.

Aj walked in.

So are you and James doing something tonight? Mickie asked

Yeah but we havent decided yet, but he said you had to ask me somthing. AJ said

Mickie looked confused. Oh! Yeah I was wondering If Ajay could be the ring bearer.

I will have to see if he can come this weekend but sure. AJ said

Mickie turned to Kelly. Can you call Randy and see if he will Let Alanna be a flower girl? she asked

Yeah I can call him. Kelly said

Thank you! Mickie said

Kelly walked outside and called Randy they talked for awhile and they were going to fly to Florida on Friday. They hung up and before she walked inside her phone rang again. She looked down and was excited.

Hello! Kelly answered

Hi I will allow it. the man said

Oh my god! Thank you so much when does he need to be at the airport again? Kelly asked

Sunday night. the man said

I can do that thank you so much! Kelly said

Have a good night. he said

You too. Kelly said

Kelly walked inside smiling.

Did he say yes? Mickie asked

Yeah. she said nodding.

You look really happy. What happened out there. Mickie asked

You will find out Saturday. Kelly said

You are worrying me. Mickie said

After what happens on Saturday I know you will love me forever. Kelly said

Okay. Mickie said

James walked inside and saw Mickie Kelly and AJ talking.

Hey James said to all of them.

Hey they said back.

So what are we doing tonight? James asked AJ

I don't care we can do whatever. AJ said

Alright lets go to the bar they have Darts tonight. James said

Works for me AJ said

Have fun. Mickie said and gave James a hug and kiss.

The boys were walking out the door and Kelly followed them and told mickie she would be right back. The boys didnt realized she was following them. She stopped them.

Hey can you guys do me a favor on friday? Kelly asked

What? James asked

Pick someone up from the airport? Kelly said

Who? AJ asked

I called a military base in Iraq to see if Mickies brother could come to the wedding this weekend abd they said yes!

Wow that great! We can pick him up. Does Mickie know? James asked

No and you wont tell her its going to be a suprise, and he going to be in the wedding and she doesn't know so I need to find another bridesmaid. I also got a hotel room for him and while we wait in the church he needs to be hidden and when she walks down she will be suprised so keep your mouth shut. Kelly said

Thats fine with me she is going to love you forever. James said

I know his flight will be here at 5 on friday, and tell him his room is already payed for and his tux will be in there. Kelly said

Alright. James said

Kelly walked back inside. Mickie and Kelly stayed up putting the table gifts together then went to bed. At 1 they boys came in James went to bed and AJ fell asleep on the couch. Afew days later. It was Friday Mickie and Kelly went to go pick up Randy and Sam and Alanna. They got to the airport and waited for them at baggage claim after they all got back in the hummer the first thing theey did was go to the bridal shop. They went in side. Mickie and Alanna went over to the flower girl dresses. Kelly stayed back with Randy and Sam.

Sam can you do me a favor? Kelly asked

What? she asked

Can you be a bridesmaid in the wedding? Kelly asked

Shouldnt Mickie ask me this?

Yeah but I need a extra person because I am flying her brother in from Iraq for the wedding and she doesnt know. Kelly explained

Oh sure. Sam said

Well lets go over there so you can get a dress Randy wait for Alanna to come out. Kelly said

They tried on a bridesmaid dress for her and then Alanna came out in a with poofy dress with a light blue ribbon on it. Randy bought the dress for her and then Kelly bought the dress for Sam when Mickie went with Alanna to go get the dress off. They all went back to the house. When they got back AJ and James were gone to pick up Mickies brother. They got to the airport and picked him up they went to the hotel Kelly booked for him and they got up to the room with the suit already ironed and ready for the wedding. Everyone went to bed. Its the Morning of the wedding! Kelly Mickie and Alanna went to the hair salon and got their hair done and make up. after that they went to the church and got into their dresses. the boys were also at the church getting into their suits. Everyone was lined up. Everyone went down the aisle. It was time for Mickie to go she was looking down when the music started she was walking didn't even notice her brother until she looked up she flipped her vail off her face she didnt care she was running down the aisle. She was so happy to see her brother. She gave him a hug that lasted like 2 mins she was trying so hard not to cry but there were tear coming out and he wiped them away. She stood in her spot.

Did you do this? Mickie exclaimed at James and he said No and pointed at Kelly.

Mickie turned around, You did this? Mickie asked

Kelly Nodded her head.

Thank you so much. Mickie said

Your Welcome but lets get this started. Kelly said and everyone laughed.

The ceremony was over and it was time for the reception. It was cocktail hour then it was time for everyone to go inside. everyone took their spot at the assinged seats. Before the supper it was time for the speeches. AJ gave his speech and now Kelly is going to give hers.

Well I dont know where to start but Mickie and I have known each other for years and we grew up togeather through our whole wrestling thing and I think Mickie being released from WWE was the best thing and going to TNA because she did meet James. James is the sweetest guys ive met and im so happy Mickie got him. Mickie and James are so funny together and you cant help but love them both. I love the night that he proposed to her because I was laying in bed and she runs in and jumps and me and yells Im getting married. Congrat Mickie and James. James you better take good care of her because i know guys that will kick your ass. Kelly said and winked at the both of them and everyone laughed. The rest of the night everyone was having fun dancing and drinking.

**3 years later:**

Mickie and AJ were in a match against Christopher Daniels and Madison. Kelly was sitting backstage with the Audio guy no one knows she is there except Hulk and Eric its going to be a suprise for everyone. It was the end of the match and Mickie and AJ won their celebration was cut short when Christopher and Madison attacked them. Kelly had to wait 30 seconds.

Can I please hit my Music beofre I go out? Kelly asked

Sure its that button the Audio guys said

Kelly waited 5 more seconds she was all shakey and couldnt wait. She presses her button and "Move Your Body" blaired from the arena and Kelly comes sprinting down the ramp to help Mickie. Kelly speared Madison and was punching her and kicked her out of the ring. Kelly helped Mickie up. Mickie was so confused. but she gave Kelly a hug anyway. Kelly asked for a Mic.

Im Back! Kelly yelled

Sorry Vince didnt want to put up with your shit again. So im back and ready more then ever to get the Knockouts Tag Titles back into Hardcore Beautys posetion. Kelly said

Oh yeah Karen your Fired. Traci your in Charge now. Eric said I could make the distion. And now Traci beings that we are great friends I think you owe me and Micke a match against Madison and Gail. See you all next week Kelly said and walked out of the ring.


End file.
